


She's always been afraid of storms

by vwoolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, First Kiss, House Lannister, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwoolf/pseuds/vwoolf
Summary: Cersei's afraid of storms and seeks out her brother's company.





	She's always been afraid of storms

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that helped me write this fic and encouraged me to post it. Special shout out to Fran and Bee for reading it and correcting my mistakes. To Miles and Flor for teaching me how to write. And to Cami, for always being there for me.  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please be kind!

She’s always been afraid of storms, ever since she was a little girl who would chase her mother around the house asking her to hold her, somehow feeling that a simple embrace would be enough to protect her from the loud and forceful thunder.

Joanna Lannister, her beautiful, kind, loving mother. Cersei wished she had more memories of her, but truth be told she seemed to remember less each day; the gods had taken her from them too soon, sooner than anyone in their household could’ve expected.  
While they couldn’t quite remember what it was like to have their mother around, they could still feel her absence, especially since Father was nothing like her. Tywin was a cold man who spent too much time obsessing over the idea of the family they should be, rather than actually looking after his children or showing them any sign of affection. No, he was nothing like her.

Cersei could almost say that she felt lonely without her mother, but deep down she knew she’d be lying. She still had her brother, her twin, her other half. After their mother had passed he’d promised to protect her, in a way no one else could. He was the one person she trusted with her life; so it was only fitting that he’d be the only person that could ever witness her let her walls down and unveil her fears. She might’ve been a little girl, but she was a Lannister after all, and a Lannister should never show any sign of weakness.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a cold night. She was lying in her bed when she first heard it. A clap of thunder so loud she could’ve sworn it made the earth quake. It was the biggest, loudest storm there had been in what felt like ages. The rain was tapping ferociously against the windows, and the roaring thunder and wind could be heard howling outside. Periodically, and with increasing frequency, lightning would flash through the windows and starkly illuminate the room.

She was freezing. She wasn’t a fearful person, but just knowing her mother wasn’t there to hold her anymore, to protect her from the striking lightning, made her shiver a little. But she wasn’t a little girl anymore, was she? She could handle some rain by herself, without needing to be held. She was fourteen now and a Lannister woman would never let herself be afraid of some stupid storm, or so her father would say. And Father was always right, wasn’t he? She tried to shake her thoughts off. The rain would eventually stop, and the lightning and thunder would soon be gone with it.

But as the night went on the rain kept pouring harder and harder, and the thunder seemed to be getting closer and louder, if that was even possible. It felt as though the storm was happening inside the castle. Cersei tried to stop herself, she really did, but she couldn’t help feeling a sense of loneliness and vulnerability - she missed her mother’s warmth. Cersei began contemplating the idea that maybe, despite being older it wouldn’t be wrong to seek a little company. And she knew that there was only one person in the entire world whose embrace could soothe her enough to make her fears go away.

With that in mind, she got up and slowly made her way to her brother’s bedroom, trying not to make any noise that might wake their father. Her sweet, beautiful Jaime; looking at him often felt like staring at her own reflection, they were so similar and yet so different. People might think it weird for a young lady her age to sleep with her brother, but no one would ever understand their bond, nor the complexity of their relationship. They had shared a womb, he had come into the world holding her own feet. They weren’t just brother and sister, but a person separated in two bodies. So how could it be wrong for her to sleep next to him, if that’s how their life had begun? She knew they were different, they’d seen each other’s bodies when they were kids, she knew he had a penis and she did not. But how unfair that was, she thought, after all they were never supposed to be two separate individuals but one alone.

Finally she reached his bedroom and, still a little hesitant, opened the door. Cersei whispered his name. He didn’t answer. She tried again, coming a bit closer to the bed and calling his name just a little bit louder. That seemed to do the trick.

“Cersei?,” at first he could barely make out the form that was standing by the side of his bed. It was dark and he wasn’t fully awake yet, but right away he knew it was her. He’d always recognize his twin anywhere, no matter what.

“Yes, dear brother, who else would it be?” Cersei replied. His beautiful sister, always so nice and endearing. “I- I was wondering… maybe I could stay here with you?” she stuttered, struggling to let herself show any sign of vulnerability, even if he was the one person she trusted the most. “Only until it stops raining, of course.”

She had always been afraid of thunderstorms, he thought to himself. He would never say that out loud though, he knew she wouldn’t like that. “I could use some company” he said nonchalantly as he lifted the bedcovers, pretending it was himself who needed it. He wasn’t completely lying though, he always enjoyed his sister’s company, even if it was in his sleep.

She stayed still for a second but soon enough accepted his invitation and laid down next to him, their delicate features facing each other. For some odd reason being this close to him always relaxed her; she felt safe, she felt whole. They were always meant to be this way, next to each other, breathing each other in, sharing the same oxygen as they once had.

Moments of silence went by, it was as if they’d been staring at each other for hours, just admiring the other’s beauty. They shared the same golden coloured hair and the same gorgeous emerald eyes, but in the last years both their looks had changed a bit. Cersei looked more delicate, like some beautiful porcelain that one might break. But that was only on the outside, for her insides were strong; she had always been a true fierce lioness. As for him, he had begun looking manlier, his body taller and lean, his arms stronger, like he was made to protect her. Every single thing about them was fitting, like a puzzle that can’t be completed without that missing piece. Neither of them seemed able to look away.

Jaime tried to break the tension that had built between them. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked, knowing, at that very moment, that he was the one not feeling particularly well. Cersei’s proximity was overwhelming; his sister truly was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met, everyone else just seemed dull compared to her. And how could they not, when she looked the way that she did?

“I am”—Her voice startled him as he was too lost in his own thoughts—“Do you want me to leave you to yourself?”. She sounded disappointed; Jaime hoped she was disappointed.

“No,” he replied, maybe a little too fast. “I mean, you can stay as long as you want to, sweet sister. I like your company, you know that”

“Good. I like being here too,” Cersei admitted softly. And that she truly did; she never wanted to leave her brother’s side, never had she felt more at home than at that very moment.

Silence filled the room again. Neither of them could describe the atmosphere that surrounded them. They were short of breath, their pupils dilated and their chests trembling from such close proximity. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Looking at her alluring beauty and lying next to her just felt like too much and yet not enough at the same time. Cersei smelled of vanilla and flowers, and it was unbearably tempting. She was intoxicating but he needed more, almost as if she was a drug and he was addicted to her. Jaime was incapable of thinking anymore, all he knew was that he needed to feel her even closer, to feel his other half completing him. And that’s when he did it.

He crashed his lips to hers, feeling her soft lips on his own, and almost combusted on the spot.  
Cersei returned his kiss almost instantly, without even thinking about it. She just knew it was right, could even feel it in her bones. In fact, nothing had ever felt more right in her entire life. This is where I belong, she thought. But it still wasn’t enough, she needed to feel like they were one, she needed to know what being him would feel like. With that thought it was as if something possessed her and she darted her tongue out to finally taste the moisture of his lips. Jaime parted his lips to let her in and in that moment, they knew they were whole. It was the most perfect feeling in the world.

His hands were in her hair and hers were holding him like her life depended on it, nails scratching his back and begging to bring him even closer. They were melting into each other. The kiss was fierce yet extremely sweet; it tasted salty but felt like heaven and neither of them could get enough. Cersei completely forgot about the rain since all her senses were filled with Jaime, and Jaime only. There was no place for fear nor anything else.

Everything else disappeared and they didn’t even know how much time had passed by the moment they inevitably had to break the kiss to come up for air. As they caught their breath they couldn’t help but wonder why siblings weren’t allowed to kiss the way they had just done. Why would anyone dare say it was wrong if it felt like the only right thing in their lives?

Bright emerald eyes now turned black with desire stared into what was almost their reflection. Jaime smiled that goofy, charming smile of his and Cersei couldn’t help but smile back. Her graceful curls now loose and wild, her full lips swollen, and her pupils dilated somehow made her look more stunning than ever.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever kissed, you know?” he said.

“And also the only woman you ever kissed,” she replied, laughing at the silliness of her brother. He was the only person that could make her smile that way, with actual joy.

“And the only one I plan on kissing for the rest of my life.” With that he planted another sweet kiss on her lips in an attempt to show her how much he truly loved her. Little did he know that he didn’t need to prove what she already knew. No one else would ever be able to break them apart. Nothing else mattered. Only them.


End file.
